User talk:4th Hale
Reply No. Dan the Man 1983 16:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: You were right, he wasn't gone for good :(. Tom Talk 17:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, on The Godfather Wiki. Tom Talk 17:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I know, I kind of regret that but hopefully he'll just leave it now. Tom Talk 17:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I just find it funny that he claims to be smarter than everyone yet he lacks basic language skills. Tom Talk 18:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Its seems like he's realised he was in the wrong and has now left for good. Tom Talk 18:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I know, he's blocked for a little longer than the average user because he vandalised my message, its a good job you spotted that, people might of though I was sick. Tom Talk 13:16, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I like it, the category thing is a bit annoying but other than that I prefer it. Tom Talk 00:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) If I do that you won't be able to edit it. Tom Talk 01:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Shall I just protect it from new and unregistered users, vandals usually fall into that category, that way you'll be able to edit it. Tom Talk 10:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) "New and unregistered users" that means any new users as well as unregistered users. Tom Talk 16:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Its the IP of a guy who is blocked forever, I used that IP location thing you showed me to find out he is the same guy :). Tom Talk 10:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) We don't really need one, nobody really uses chat. Tom Talk 21:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine, just a little busy. Tom Talk 22:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Tom Talk No. Tom Talk Oh, the test wiki one? sorry I closed the message thing because I was checking edits and I forgot to reply, sorry, everyone seems to have test wiki's now, I got the idea for mine from Anon, I haven't used mine much though. Tom Talk 20:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I like the new profile design, I'd like it more if it said Bureaucrat rather than admin but other than thats its good. What do you think of the Cohen Crime Syndicate page? Its my latest creation. Tom Talk 23:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Tom Talk 23:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean the GTA Wiki hosted by Wikia or Grand Theft Wiki which is an independent site made up of the old GTA Wiki community? Tom Talk 00:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Tom Talk 01:39, August 23, 2011 (UTC) What account is he using? Tom Talk 10:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I justed looked up his IP and he's not even from Crown Heights, Brooklyn, he lives in Manhasset, Nassau County :). Tom Talk 10:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Its in New York State, anyway, he can't edit so theres no problem, he was probably just checking if he was unblocked. Tom Talk 11:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) He can't edit any wiki, he has a global block, so don't worry about him coming to this wiki and don't worry about McCrillis at all anymore, he can't do anything. I don't know anyone who is home schooled. Tom Talk I'm starting College so I won't have as much time for Wikia. You need to forget about the users we've had problems with in the past, there gone for good, you need to move on :). Tom Talk 10:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to be completely inactive so you can still message me, it just might take a while to get a reply. Tom Talk 09:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll still check on the wiki but just not so regularly due to College and other obligations. Tom Talk 10:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Huh? No, I was the first one of the new Staff to be an admin, why? Tom Talk 14:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thats nothing, he asked me to block McJeff to get him back, I had no idea what was going on and just told him that I'd ignore this if he'd just serve his block and come back in a few weeks, I then found out what he did after Dan found out about his new account and now he's blocked for good. He doesn't seem to understand that only admins can unblock users and the old Staff who are now on that new site have no power on the GTA Wiki, anyway why would that make me regret been a B'crat on GTA Wiki. Tom Talk 14:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) What war? Tom Talk 15:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Wtf? there is no war and there had never been a war. Tom Talk 15:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Why'd you just remove my latest messages? Tom Talk 15:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Stop removing my messages and you can't mark your talk page for deletion. Tom Talk 15:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Why are you acting like this? Talk pages aren't supposed to be deleted just like messages from admins aren't supposed to be removed. Tom Talk 15:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) There's no need to act like a dick to me though is there. Tom Talk 15:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply I'm not sure if you remember but you were blocked for 3 days, therefore you're not blocked anymore so you can use your 4th Hale account to contact me, though I'd rather you didn't contact me at all. Firstly when you write something like this,'' "My edits are mainly from talk pages, blogs and profile"'' , you imply its a quote, that's not what I said therefore its not a quote, learn to quote properly. Secondly you created a bunch of character pages which simply said ''"(Name of character) is a character in L.A. Noire", ''I then had to go over all of them and format them correctly, anyway that's not much of a contribution, yes you did upload a few images but my point was that Leafsfanatic22 has made a lot more constructive informative edits than you and despite him having a lower edit count he has added more useful information to this Wiki than you, look at your edit stats, nearly half of your edits are talk pages edits and you have over 200 userpage edits, my point was that your edit count doesn't really represent your actual contribution to this Wiki. Anyway, I thought you were done here, why are you back? Tom Talk 17:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, which wikia are you talking about? Leafsfanatic22 19:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I have never seen any of the movies so I am probably not the right guy for the job. :) I edit here because I am somewhat of an expert of LA Noire, I have 100% completed it and platinumed it. Sorry, I have no knowledge of bruce Lee so I will have to decline. But thanks anyway. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 19:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, will do. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 21:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC)